The Digimon of the Opera
by CometRider40
Summary: There is something happening in the opera houe in the france sector of te digital world. there is a strange digimon who has been plauging the opera house. what will happen to the owners of this opera house when they have to deal with The Digimon of the Opera
1. The auction

**Here is my first chapter in my Phantom of the opera and Digimon crossover. I will use the internet to find some of the quotes and lyrics**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Phantom of the Opera, or any of its songs and I don't own Digimon**

_The Digimon Of The Opera_

_Chapter 1_

_The Auction and Christine's rise as a star_

_*It was a normal morning in the France sector of the Digital World in the year 1925, Some Digimon had come to an auction at the old opera house. The auctioneer, a Veemon would be auctioning things off*_

Veemon: "Sold. Your number, sir? Thank you. Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen, a monkey dressed in Persian robes, found in the vaults of the opera house. It plays as such"

*One of the auctioneers' helpers, a Terriermon would turn the key on the monkey's box; it began to play a song. Nearby, an elderly Gabumon would bid for the box, he was the only bidder for the box*

Veemon: "Sold to Count Victome de Changy thank you sir"

*The Terriermon gives the box to the Gabumon and the Gabumon stares at as if reliving old memories*

Veemon: "Lot 666 then, ladies and gentlemen: a chandelier, in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera, a mystery never fully explained. Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts for the new electric lights. Perhaps we can frighten the ghosts of so many years ago... with a little illumination. Gentlemen!"

**(Instrumental of The Phantom of the Opera plays)**

_*Some Digimon pull down a curtain as the Chandelier begins to raise, the scene changing to the old opera house, going into the past to the time of the Phantom*_

_55 Years ago_

_1870_

_*Miss Christine Daae who was a Renamon was watching the rehearsals for the next opera. She was a beautiful singer, but sadly the opera had a lead singer, the terrible singer La Carlotta, who was a Gatomon. Not only was she cruel and spoilt, she was also a terrible singer. Christine's Biyomon friend, Meg Giry would often try to convince Christine to sing. Christine had been taught by a strange Digimon known as the Angel of Music, who had taught Renamon when she was in her rookie form*_

Meg: "Christine, you really should sing, Carlotta is terrible, you would be a much better singer"

Christine: "Thank you Meg, but they will not want to see me. They want to see Carlotta"

Meg: "And what of your teacher? What would he think?"

_*Now that she thought about it, Christine hadn't thought about what the angel would like. One thing was certain, he hated Carlotta, judging on the ways he tried to cause her to fail like last month when he dropped a sandbag on Carlotta, everyone laughed and it took many pepper breaths from the Agumon stagehands to free her*_

*Tonight would be the height of the opera's success, but what would the Phantom do when he sees the terrible Carlotta sing?*

Christine: "I wish that I could sing, but if I was a singer, no one would come."

*Meg would sigh a bit and look at Christine* "Well we can be sure that he will be here. And I wonder what he will do this time."

*As Carlotta sang, suddenly a curtain would fall on her. She would scream and look around*

Andre: "Signora, these things do happen. "

Carlotta: "For the past three years, these things do happen! And did you stop them from happening? No! and you two - you're as bad as him! These things do happen! Ma... until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen! Ubaldo! Andiamo! Bring my doggy and my boxy! Bye-bye and ciao! Now you see. Bye-bye, I'm really leaving"

*The owners Firmin, a Greymon and Andre, a Weregarurumon were then given a note by Madame Giry, meg's mother who was an elderly Biyomon would give the owners a note sealed with wax in the shape of a skull. It was from the Phantom*

Madame Giry: "Messieurs, I have a note from the opera ghost."

Firmin: "Oh heavens your all obsessed"

Madame Giry: "He welcomes you to his opera house..."

Firmin: "His opera house?"

Madame Giry: " ...and commands that you continue to leave box 5 empty for his use. And reminds you that his salary is due."

Firmin: "His salary?"

Madame Giry: "Well, Monsieur Lefevre used to give him 20,000 francs a month."

Firmin: "20,000 francs?"

Madame Giry: "Perhaps you can afford more? With the Vicomte as your patron?"

Firmin: "Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight when the Vicomte was to join us for the gala. But obviously we shall now have to cancel, as it appears we have lost our star. A full house, Andre. We shall have to refund a full house!"

Madame Giry: "Christine Daae could sing it, sir."

Andre: "A chorus girl? Don't be silly."

Madame Giry: "Let her sing for you, monsieur; she has been well taught."

Andre: "All right. Come on."

Andre: "Don't be shy. Come on. Come along... just... just..."

Firmin: "Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves"

Andre: "Oh, but she's very pretty"

_*At that, Christine would walk over to the front and start singing* "Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do - there will never be a day, when I won't think of you"_

_*To say the ones listening would not be entranced would be a lie. Everyone that heard Christine would listen to her in awe. She indeed was a great singer. Soon it was opening night and many digimon came to watch her singing, a gabumon was watching from one of the boxes. His name was Raoul Changy. He had known Christine since they were younger, he would run downstairs to see her*_

_Christine: "Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade; they have their season, so do we... But please promise me that sometimes, you will think... of me!"_

_*The audience would all applaud her, cheering for her. Christine would then leave to the stage and go to the place where she had always heard her angel, Meg soon finding her and asking her about her angel. Christine would then walk to her dressing room, seeing many flowers in the room. One caught her eye however, a red rose tied in a ribbon that was black in colour*_

Madame Giry: "He is pleased with you"

*_She was of course talking about the Phantom, Christine would smile as Madame Giry soon leaves. As she sat down and thought, Raoul would enter the room*_

Raoul: "Little lottie, let her mind wander"

_*Christine would be happy to see Raoul again and hugged him. But soon Raoul asked her to go to dinner, not taking no for an answer he would leave. The door secretly being locked by someone*_

_*Everyone would leave and all the lights go out, just as Christine would open a door a voice would start singing*_

?: "Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!

Christine: "Angel, I hear you speak, I listen, stay by my side, guide me Angel, my soul was weak forgive me, enter at last, master"

The Angel "Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside"

_*A Guilmon wearing a black cloak and a white opera mask on the right side of his face appears in the mirror*_

Christine: "Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory Angel of music, hide no longer, come to me strange Angel"

The Angel_: "I am your Angel of music come to me, Angel of music"_

_*Raoul would knock on the door, seeing that It was locked*_

Raoul "Who locked the door? Who is that in there"

The Angel: _I am your Angel of music _

*he holds out his claw*

The Angel: "Come to me, Angel of music"

*_Christine knew at that moment who he was…her angel of music was…*_

_**The Phantom of the Opera**_

**Authors notes: Well I hope you all liked it. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. The Phantom of the Opera is there

**Authors notes: Here is my favourite part, have fun**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Phantom of the Opera, or any of its songs and I don't own Digimon**

_The Digimon Of The Opera_

_Chapter 2_

_The Phantom of the Opera is There_

Christine would take the claw of the phantom and start walking with him down a long narrow walkway full of marble arms holding candles that light the way. Christine would then begin singing.

Christine: _"_Insleep he sang to me in dreams he came….. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name….. And do I dream again? For now I find….."

The phantom would start leading her down a large staircase, using a torch to light the way down to his lair

Christine: _"The Phantom of the Opera is there…. inside my mind"_

_The phantom would lead her around a corner, revealing a black stallion just waiting for her as he then starts singing_

The Phantom: _"Sing once again with me our strange duet…._"

He would look at her waving his torch in front of her in a strange way to symbolize his control over her

The Phantom: _"My power over you grows stronger yet…"_

_He would then lead her down while she rides the horse_.

The Phantom: "_And though you turn from me to glance behind…._ _The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind"_

_He would then help her off the horse and into his boat using his tail to grab the oar and brings it to his claws_ as he starts rowing, Christine now singing

Christine: _"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear_ _I am the mask you wear"_

_As he rows through the water in his lair the phantom would then start to sing again._

The Phantom: _"It's me they hear"_

Christine and The Phantom: _"My/your spirit and my/your voice in one combined_ _The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my/your mind"_

_A large portcullis would open, revealing the phantom's lair; it was lit by a sort of light source at the back of the cave. There were mirrors everywhere covered by some drapes. There was an organ near the back, the very organ that the phantom regularly plays. As the boat enters the cave christine would sing on her own _

Christine: _"He's there…. the Phantom of the Opera"_

_The phantom would start urging her to sing as Christine would sing without words._

The Phantom: "Sing, my angel of music"

_Christine would sing louder for him, her voice like an angel's voice._

The Phantom: "Sing my angel…."

Yet again Christine would sing louder

The Phantom: "Sing, for me!"

She would hold the note for a while

The Phantom: "Sing my angel"

The phantom would the shout out his last command

The Phantom: "SING FOR ME!"

_Christine would finish with a high tone as the boat finally reaches the shore, the phantom climbing off the boat, taking off his cloak, revealing his more formal attire. His amber eyes glowing in the light of the room._

The Phantom: _"__Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation….. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination….. Silently the senses abandon their defences…. Helpless to resist the notes I write For I compose the music of the night"_

_Christine's eyes would glow with wonder at his beautiful voice_

The Phantom: _"Slowly, gently, night unfurls it's splendour….grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender…. turn your face away from the garish light of day….turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light….and listen to the music of the night"_

_Christine would then step out of the boat as she watches the phantom, her dress trailing a bit, her tail swaying back and forth slowly_

The Phantom: _"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge your thoughts of the life you knew before….close your eyes, let your spirit start to sooooooar….and you'll live as you've never lived before"_

_He would then wrap his arms around her, holding her gently as he keeps singing, Christine feeling safe around her angel_

The Phantom: _"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you, hear it, feel it, secretly possess you, open up your mind, Let your fantasies unwind….. in this darkness that you know you cannot fight….the darkness of the music of the night"_

_The phantom would then caress her slowly_

The Phantom: _"Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world…..leave all thoughts of the life you knew before….let your soul take you where you long to beeeeeeee!... Only then can you belong to me"_

_He would then let her go, taking her paw and leading her to a part of his lair, something hidden behind a curtain_

The Phantom: _"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication…. touch me, trust me, savour each sensation….let the dream begin, let your darker side give in…. to the power of the music that I write….the power of the music of the night"  
_

_Christine would then see a Renamon in a wedding dress, looking much like her, the shock of it causes her to faint, but the phantom would catch her in his arms, carrying her to a bed, laying her down and gently caressing her soft fur_

The Phantom: _"You alone can make my song take flight… Help me make the music of the niiiiiiigggghhhhhtttt"_

_With that the phantom would get up and close the drapes of the bed, leaving his angel in a peaceful sleep as he would walk to his organ and sit down. Finally, his angel was here…his beloved Christine…the one he loves_

**Authors Notes: well that was fun, its back to the opera house in the next chapter seeya soon**


End file.
